<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nonsense Beatle Comics by kreekey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641558">Nonsense Beatle Comics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreekey/pseuds/kreekey'>kreekey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic, Cute, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreekey/pseuds/kreekey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>silly comics for some silly boys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. paul asks a dumb question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just my fluffy/chuckle-worthy (hopefully) Beatle comics! usually only 2-5 panels. if it's anything more than a page, I'll probably post it as it's own work. and if it's supposed to have any more plot/feels than "cute shit heh", I won't put it here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>love for depressed 1969 paul because he needs it (⊃‿⊂)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. george eats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ringo the lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>short and sweet (and an old comic) but one of my favorites to draw!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. paul is a freak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this one's messy (-｡-;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. young george</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>young george had genuine abs (i’ve seen the pics) so i drew a little comic on it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. paul reacts to the fandom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>simple little thing - i have an idea for john's reaction, too (and will probably think of something for Geo and Ringo)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. john reacts to the fandom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>one for john--i just feel like he got a lot less sensitive stuff like this as he got older idk lol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this may be updated more slowly than my tumblr. also, if you want to see more of my art for any reason, see kreekey.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>